Here with Me
by MoonstrucK 123
Summary: [Epilogue to Pillow Talk] As her marriage takes a turn for the better, Sakura decides to experiment and see what it would be like to tease her husband..SasuSaku


Hi everyone,

Well...here it is (I say that hesitantly because I am not that satisfied but wanted to get it out there..but oh well) - the final (finally!) one shot to conclude all these inter-related one shots. It's the epilogue to Pillow Talk...its also kind of a song ficlet if I should call it that.

Also, I attempted (cowers in fear) to write a lemon as best as I possibly could - I wanted to make it romantic but sexy, yet tasteful. I personally don't think I did that but this is the best I could do after constant hours of frustration, I honestly tried guys so I hope it's ok. Also, everyone has been saying how much of a jerk Sasuke's has been in the previous fics, and I totally agree so to realistically fit the new situation with him and Sakura I attempted to make him a bit more...likeable since the situation calls for it, but also hopefully staying in character (if his character will...fingers crossed ever fall in love and marry Sakura). Came out to about 13 pages - as usual I was meant to be studying, but (shrugs) this was a priority.

As usual, comments and criticisms are more than welcome. It really helps when I get your feedback and I appreciate it so much. Will be taking an indefinite break from fanfiction, but if the plot bunnies ever come along I will continue. I never say never - so your feedback will constantly help me improve if I write another fic in the future.

Last but not least - this would definitely not have come out without the encouragement and comments of all those that reviewed. My thanks are endless.

Oh, and for those who care Happy Valentines day:) I may not love this day as others do, but I can appreciate why people like it.

And thank goodness the filler episodes are ending! February 15th - the day has finally come!Rejoice!

Again, comments and criticisms are welcome and I might edit this if some muse hits me on how to make it better. Ok enough blabbing as usual. Hope you enjoy this and thanks for your patience, I know it took me awhile to get it out :)

Best,

solarise777

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, and I can't think of anything else creative to say. But I'm sad I don't own it. I also don't own the song "Here with Me", for which I owe the title to this story, by the extremely talented artist Dido. I was listening to that song and it was actually what gave me inspiration to write – I suggest whoever hasn't heard it to listen to it, it's a beautiful song.

* * *

**Here With Me**

It was a quiet day in Konoha, and the last rays of warm orange sun light were slowly receding, leaving in its wake a beautiful full moon.

Sakura was in the garden behind the Uchiha compound, sitting under the sakura trees with her five year old daughter, Keiko. She was reading her her usual bed time story, which she requested every night from her mother.

Animatedly reading the story and changing her voice to suit that of the characters in the story, Keiko laughed at her mothers actions.

But suddenly, they were not alone.

Interrupting this innocent and serene scenario was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura could feel her husbands onyx eyes on her, not so far away from where she was narrating the story to their young daughter, who was oblivious to her fathers presence. His smouldering gaze, slightly masked by his thick raven haired bangs and the shadow of the corner he was leaning against, were cutting the air with his surreptious lust.

Sakura was thrilled since she heard in the morning that he was finally back from his relatively harmless body guard mission with Naruto after three long weeks and was at the Hokage's filling out his mission report. She couldn't wait until he came home, and from his dark stare she could feel the heat slowly rising through her body, despite the distance between them.

This should be fun, Sakura thought.

"Did you enjoy the story?"

"Hai! I want you to read me the other one, about the samurai and the princess! Please, pretty please!"

Normally, Sakura would have told her daughter what she usually did, that one story was what they agreed on, and that she needed to go to the bed during her bed time in order to wake up for Ninja Academy the next day if she wanted to be a good ninja.

But tonight, she decided that another story was in order.

"Of course, pass me the story".

"Yay!"

Keiko ran to get the story, as Sakura folded the lines from her silk pink kimono ever so gently, as though she had all the time in the world.

The smouldering, lustful gaze turned annoyed – Sakura, feigning ignorance, intentionally threw her beautiful thick pink hair over her shoulder exposing her creamy white neck to unsatisfied eyes, and began reading the second story to her.

Ever since that beautiful night when he approached her for the first time, and made **love **to her, she was somewhere she never knew could exist – bliss.

After endless years of unrequited love, the man she would give her life for finally gave a part of him to her.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how – and she didn't care. She embraced it wholeheartedly, and she woke up that morning with a different vision of life - everything seemed brighter, smelled sweeter.

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_And I don't wanna move a thing_

_It might change my memory_

And since that unforgettable night, not only were his feelings for her evident – so was his lust. Their times in bed were tender, gentle, rough – but most of all, they were acts of love, not duty.

_I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

Even if it was in public, he always had to have his hands on her in some way – whether by holding her hand tightly or keeping his hand on the small of her back. She gradually fell back more into her normal, cheery self when their relationship began to drift away from their cold nights.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I cant hide_

She didn't realize just how much his feelings were hidden in the depths of his soul until they rose to the surface – his trademark indifference towards her as well as to her league of admirers were replaced by his over protectiveness and jealousy, and she had to control him countless times from preventing him from using his Mangekyou Sharingan to sentence them to an eternity in a torturous labyrinth. Inside, she would always be taken aback – shocked as it were – that he needed her reassurance that she was his and always would be, as she had sacrificed her happiness to marry him in unhappy circumstances. The irony that he needed reassurance when she wanted to be with him even it meant that it was for the sole sake of reviving his clan, constantly bewildered her. How could he not always know?

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

Nevertheless, all these feelings were now overwhelming her and created a constant state of euphoria inside her. Now, she wanted to test the waters and do what every normal wife would to her loving husband – let him chase her. Before, she was the one who was always offering herself to him– she willingly gave her body to him for his goal, because even though it had just been routine to him, her love would not succumb even though her heart was slowly shattering with every cold glare and remark he threw her way.

But the most excruciating pain was his indifference – when he ignored her, it suffocated her more than his cold remarks, because at least he acknowledged her presence, albeit in an insulting manner. The feeling of loneliness he instilled when he acted as though she didn't exist...the memory still made her heart contract painfully, even though she knew that those days were behind her it was hard for that feeling to completely vanish.

So now, she cherished the feeling of him wanting her…needing her…seeking her…just to be with her. The thought of that would cause her to, in moments of quiet reflection at how her life had considerably changed, to shed tears.

She would thank the heavens for whatever it was that slowly cracked open his shell of a heart so that she could finally feel the warmth of his love that revived her own shattered heart which, Ino said, she should avenge now that he was so affected by her, and only her. Although she knew Ino was ecstatic that Sakura was now happy, she knew her friend could not forget what Sasuke put her through. Yet Sakura immediately dismissed Ino's comment - she would **never** think of treating him as he did her as some sort of cold revenge for all the years she was miserable – not at all – but she wanted to feel like she could pull his strings, that **she** could command a situation. After all, wasn't it what every woman does to her (now) affectionate lover?

It was her time to tease.

"…The end", she smiled happily at her daughted as she closed the book and placed it on the ground.

"That was so…beautiful…", Keiko yawned, staring at the stars absent mindedly.

"It certainly was…sacrificing yourself to the one you love is a timeless tale. Now it's off to bed my love", Sakura whispered, picking up her daughter who was now effectively fast asleep.

The electricity cutting through the air from Sasuke's direction was increasingly intense - as Sakura stood up to pick up her daughter her long creamy legs revealed themselves through the slit of her kimono, and she could hear a low growl. It was all Sakura could do not to laugh out loud at his child like behaviour.

Sasuke was not amused, and the grip on his katana was bending the handle.

**_Shit… _**he cursed under his breath. He couldn't wait much longer. Ever since that night, ever since an eternity of loneliness, anger, and revenge – Sakura's unrelenting love crept into his heart, and after years of shunning her he wanted more. He always wanted more, and was finding it harder to control his desires.

As Sakura walked inside and placed her daughter on her bed in her childrens quarters, she nonchalantly began walking outside towards the main house.

As she entered the main house, she walked inside the hallway towards the kitchen, humming softly.

She almost reached the kitchen, when a hand grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled, clearly irritated by her nonchalance.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back! I heard you got back this morning, where have you been? I missed you" Sakura sweetly said, kissing the tip of his nose.

As she began to turn away towards the kitchen, planning to continue a casual conversation, her sweet scent lingered when she came close to him and his irate mood peaked as she pretended she hadn't seen him back in the garden - he grabbed both of her shoulders, unable to hold back his annoyance at her indifference to his clear want.

He never said what he wanted or felt in words – he always figured it was enough for him to show it by a touch or a stare when they were around others, and she would immediately comply. He wasn't used to chasing. He didn't like it.

"You knew where I was…Hokage's…report…", he said as he gritted his teeth, unable to continue his sentence, waiting for her to acknowledge his insatiable lust for her and act upon it.

"At Naruto's? Were you training? Did you want something to eat? I bet you're hungry…I'll make you onigiri" she continued, ignoring the menacing aura emanating from him.

"Sakura…listen to me" Sasuke whispered in a dangerously low tone, his head tilted downwards, his eyes focused on her collar bone, and the way her kimono outlined her beautiful chest.

"What is it Sasuke-kun"? she casually asked with a smile on her face, unaffected by his piercing glare.

And before he could let his temper get a hold of him, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" Sakura said in a sing song voice as she moved away from his burning hold and went to the door.

Sasuke followed her, leaving behind him a path of fury, intent on using his Katon no Justu on the unwelcome visitor at the door.

"Naruto! Welcome back!" Sakura smiled cheerily as she saw her best friends grinning face.

And before Sasuke could do as he set out to, Sakura completely blocked his view and gave Naruto a tight hug, her creamy white arms encircling his neck, her chest pressed up against his.

Seething internally, he watched Sakura slowly play with her hair, as she and Naruto conversed they laughed and she lightly tapped Naruto's shoulder.

Closing his eyes momentarily in order to control his jealous impulses, he failed miserably as he couldn't stop the thoughts invading his mind. That was meant to be **_his_** hug – she was meant to be touching **_him_** - he was **_her_** husband – he wanted **_her_** – he wanted _**her** _to be the mother of his children - he was waiting to come back to **_her_** when he left three long weeks ago - it was **_his_** chest she should be pressed against tightly, so that they could do everything that was taking over his thoughts every day since their separation..

Everything was so much easier before that night.

He opened his eyes.

That was _**it**._

"Get **_out_**" Sasuke said, his tone and eyes even more menacing than before.

"Sasuke-kun! That's no way to-"

Not listening to her objections, Sasuke moved in between Sakura and Naruto and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him out roughly.

"What do you think you're doing, teme! I bet you're still mad that I destroyed part of your Anbu vest yesterday when I was showing you my new jutsu! And see if I do any favours for you again! You ungrateful basta-!"

Sasuke slammed the door in his face, his deep shallow breaths causing his back to slowly move up and down.

"I can't believe you just did that, Sasuke-kun! He came by to drop off a letter from the Hokage addressed to you, as a favour since he was on his way to Hinata's house! You're unbelievable, you just can't behave decently! I'm going to bed" Sakura huffed, turning on her heels.

Prior to the doorbell ringing, she had initially planned to tease him a bit more and then eventually cave in to his desires when they were in the kitchen, but after his behaviour towards Naruto she was intent on him not getting his way tonight. He could be such a baby sometimes, she had to teach him a lesson. He had to control his uncontrollable lust some time.

But Sasuke wouldn't have that.

After scolding him, his hormones just continued to rise – after her reaction to kicking out Naruto, she looked even more delicious – her eyes were wild, with a slight red tint adorning her soft cheeks. In her outburst, her kimono unveiled more delectable temptations.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he had seen her. Been with her. Touched her.

As Sakura headed towards the staircase, she bumped into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it! Let me-"

Sakura was cut short as she attempted to get past him when she stared up at Sasuke, his red Sharingan eyes piercing through her, the wheels spinning violently.

Sakura was captivated – she wanted to tease him, to increase his want, but she didn't know this was the result. She knew how much he cared about her, how much his lust for her drove him insane – but this was something different altogether...

His eyes betrayed feelings beyond lust – she saw emotional frustration and an intense primal need. And not just for her body.

Her mesmerized state was quickly cut off as his intensely calm demeanor was shattered - he had to unleash his anger.

Sakura stared at him as he shouted at her, shaking her shoulders and repeatedly punching the wall next to him, effectively creating a mini crater.

In his fury his sentences were incoherent and broken, shouting that his thoughts were constantly being invaded by her, that he hated how affected he was by her, that she just couldn't stop annoying him, and couldn't she just tell he needed her?

When he momentarily stopped his angry rant, and, leaning with one arms against the the wall he effectively almost destroyed, he turned to look at her, looking like an angry child and prepared for another verbal lashing as he felt he wasn't satisfied.

But he stopped at the sight before him.

Her emerald eyes were shimmering from almost shed tears, and she bit her bottom pink lip gently, innocently looking at him with what he knew were the eyes that were destined to forever captivate his volatile soul.

Everything was still. The only thing that could be heard was the gentle wind playing with the sakura leaves.

He continued to stare at her unwillingly. When he realized that she began to move towards him, he glared at her in warning.

She didn't care. His words still resonated in her soul, and although they were released as he was shouting at her, the meaning was there. Although she knew he reciprocated her feelings since that night just three months ago, he never actually said what his eyes and actions betrayed. Feeling it…seeing it…was incredible. But hearing it? It simply elevated her heart beyond comprehension.

He just needed her. He just…**needed her**.

As those words repeated themselves in her mind, she walked towards him and stood by his side. As she moved her hand to touch his, he sharply pulled it away in frustration.

She wouldn't stop. He wouldn't have his way.

She turned to face him fully, and before he could attempt to push her away she gently placed her hands on the side of his face, running her hands lightly through his midnight hair, slightly damp with sweat from being so worked up, and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke groaned lightly, his anger dissipating immediately when her cool hands and lips touched his heated face.

Her tongue gently asked for entrance, and when he complied her tongue lightly touched his, their mouths intertwined in a sensual, soft kiss as she was pressed against him tightly, lovingly caressing his burning cheeks and his soft hair.

When she broke the kiss she slowly pulled back, one hand on his shoulder and the other over his heart, which was beating wildly. Staring into his still fiery eyes, partially covered by strands of his raven hair, she brought her mouth up to his ear.

"I love you…" she whispered huskily…her words salvation…her tone warmth…slowly burning his cold heart… her cherry blossom scent was swirling madly around him, enveloping him.

It was all it took.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her back slightly and in one swift movement, his katana had removed her kimono, dismembering it from the sleeves and the waist.

He didn't want foreplay. He wanted her.

She stared at the kimono pooled around her legs, and before she could say anything he carried her and in a blink of an eye they were outside under the sakura trees, where just moments ago she was reading her daughter stories of love and sacrifice.

The moonlight bathed them in its bluish white light, outlining their lean figures.

Sasuke, tall and lean in his yukata, and Sakura, in her pink bra and panties.

The leaves were swirling slowly, the pink leaves dancing around them.

She shivered, less from the cold and more from his predatory gaze.

"Sasuke-kun...I-", Sakura said hesitantly, but before she could finish he closed the gap between them and kissed her roughly, enough to bruise her lips, as he placed her against the sakura tree hidden deep within their gardens. Wanting to keep their privacy, he picked her up and took her inside the small cottage they had in the garden, pinning her against the wooden wall.

His hand slowly went over the strap of her pink bra, moving it aside to reveal her shoulder, wanting to feel her flesh against his. He proceeded to kiss her, and was, in Sakura's view, moving his lips painfully slow from her shoulder…to her collarbone… to her neck. She tilted her head to give him further access, and he continued roaming upwards until he reached her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine as his fingers roamed over her back down to her bottom. Sakura let out a soft moan, her back arching as his heated touches sent tingles from her head to her toes.

"Don't close your eyes" he commanded, his lips whispering against her ear.

She trembled at the sound of his deep voice.

He moved back to see the lustful gaze on her face, wanting her to see - to **know - **how much he desired her. He never wanted her to forget.

She complied, attempting to keep her eyes open as his hands slowly roamed her body with light touches, teasing her. His tongue followed the movements of his fingers as his lips moved towards her stomach, slowly making its ascent.

His gentle kisses on her body, heated by his shallow breaths, was giving her a pure high.

As he reached towards her chest, he used one hand to grab her right leg and lifted it around his waist, and Sakura immediately tightened her grip allowing the tip of his erection to press against her wet core, she began to gently grind against his member, eliciting a growl from Sasuke as his grip on her thigh and her waist tightened.

In response, he unclasped her bra and threw it aside. Sakura let out a small yelp of surprise. Sasuke smirked at her reaction, and proceeded to rub his fingers over her hardened peaks. His tongue followed, kissing and licking her nipple while his other hand stroked her breast.

Sakura moaned deeply, her nails digging into his shoulders, her hormones and emotions sending her into pure paradise. Although she was hesitant to make love, wanting to punish him, she put that thought aside. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

As though reading her mind and feeling a slight hesitation in her actions, he stopped his movements momentarily, and she looked at him, curious as to why he abruptly stopped.

His intent gaze frightened her somewhat as he encapsulated her by putting both hands next to her head.

He stared at her, as though contemplating something in his mind. He moved towards her, his gaze all the more serious.

He let out a low sigh.

"If you really don't want to do this now I-"

She cut him off, pushing him towards the small bed that lay in the middle of the den.

Caught off guard, his confusion froze his reaction as he narrowed his eyes questionably towards her.

"Sakura -"

She gracefully walked towards him, her fingers undoing the belt on his yukata. Her hold on his eyes kept him momentarily frozen, as she took of his yukata and sat on top of him, not allowing him to continue his sentence as she placed her hands on either side of his head as she kissed him passionately, unrelentingly. Her tongue went over his bottom lip, and her teeth captured it as she nibbled lightly on it.

When she broke the kiss momentarily, he looked at her in barely contained awe – she looked like a goddess, with her tousled hair framing her face and gracing her shoulders, her flaming green eyes and slightly parted rosy lips sending his hormones soaring. She was a vision.

She didn't give him much time to admire her, as she moved her butterfly kisses down his neck, catching his ear lobe, while her fingers moved over his chest – his muscles contracting over every burning touch. She continued placing soft kisses on his collarbone and on his chest, and the sensation of her pink hair and breath lightly touching him, combined with the feel of her silky tongue, was threatening to send him over the edge sooner than he wanted.

"Sakura….get…on top of me" he growled, his voice low as his breaths became deeper and shallow. His hand buried in her hair and the other was gripping her waist.

"I am on top of you Sasuke-kun", she countered playfully as her kisses neared his member, he felt an electric shock shooting up his spine.

He couldn't take it.

He grabbed her hips, and with a small yelp from Sakura he reversed their positions in one quick movement.

"You're not being fair", she pouted, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest.

"In bed…never", he smirked, amused at her child like behaviour.

"You always want it you're wa-" she was cut off as Sasuke moved his lips down towards her abdomen and her wet core, stroking her panties with his fingers.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him in bewilderment, and before she could protest in order to continue being stubborn, he gave her his arrogant grin and swiftly made work of her panties.

The air around them suddenly got hotter, as he placed one leg over his shoulder, all she saw was one last smirk as his lips worshipped her. His bangs were lightly touching her stomach, and the feel of the tip of his nose as well as his soft breaths were driving her beyond the realms of sanity.

He adored the sensual sounds of pleasures coming out of her mouth, moaning his name and tightening her grip on his thick black hair, her stubbornness forgotten as she was lost in a wave of rapture engulfing her. He couldn't get enough of it and kept staring at her as he enjoyed her taste.

She was getting increasingly wet, and when he felt she was almost over the edge, he stopped and lifted his face upwards in order to witness and admire the state he brought her in, looking like a smug lion which had just caught his prey.

When she realized his lips had left, the disappointment washed over her as she opened her eyes slightly.

She shifted upwards slightly to hit his shoulder lightly, frustrated at his arrogant smirk at the state he brought her in, and that he was leaving her hanging.

"Mou…Sasuke-kun…I'm serious you can't keep-", and as she continued to scold him, he only paid attention to one word.

Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun.

No one could ever call him that. Only her. No one would ever be able to say it like she could, producing in him raw emotions. Only her.

And before she could finish her lecturing he placed both of her legs on his waist and tightened his grip on her hips and he was inside her, his mouth finding hers as he muffled her whimper of delight.

Her legs instinctively tightened around his waist, and he never broke their kiss as he moved inside her, her velvety core tightening around him, causing him to groan in pleasure through her lips.

Their heated kisses and whispers was all she heard as she was engulfed by the heavenly feeling he was giving her. Their sweat covered bodies moulded into one another perfectly, as he increased his rhythm and could feel her close to the edge, he broke the kiss to look into her eyes before he took her to the climax.

Onyx met emerald, as they were lost in the world they were creating where no one existed but them. Their noses were touching at the tips, his bangs tickling her cheeks as his rhythm became more rapid – her hand was desperately holding on to his biceps, feeling them ripple with every movement he made. His hold on her creamy white thighs tightened, entranced by the way her firm breasts were moving from the force of his love making.

He bent his face lower, his lips brushing against hers as he moved even faster, his eyes burning into to hers.

Not wanting to break eye contact, but unable to delay the sheer waves of pleasure racking her body, it began too overwhelming and she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Sasuke followed soon after, her name on his lips as he fell on top of her, breathing heavily. It only took him a second to catch his breath, and he turned on his back, pulling the exhausted Sakura up towards his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

All was quiet for a few moments – Sakura was wrapped up in his strong arms, listening to his heart beat.

This is what it felt like to be content. To feel –

"I was waiting for this…for three weeks…" Sasuke whispered, lips moving gently against her tousled hair, breaking her thoughts as his sexy voice sent new waves of chills.

Something in his voice led to a tinge of guilt creeping in her heart - only she could decipher that his tone of voice was underlined with pain. She knew she was being mean, she knew she had made him wait, deliberately teasing him and ignoring his desperate want. Regardless of what their past was like, she never meant to hurt him. It was probably a cruel joke after all.

"I-"

"But I'm sorry I made you wait…for so long…" he continued, his voice barely audible as it was muffled, his lips pressed against her hair. His hands tightened its grip against her arm and waist, where he was holding her closely.

It took her a minute to remember to breathe.

He was sorry.

She had believed that he was angry at her - but he was angry at himself.

He never expressed himself in words – he always turned to gestures and actions to do the job of illustrating his feelings – when he wanted her, when he was jealous, when he was angry, he showed it through his eyes, through his actions. So what he just said bewildered her even more than when he slipped out that he needed her in his tantrum - she knew that he needed her, just as much as she needed him. She already guessed that through his actions. But to apologize outright for the past - for all the years she loved and lost him - the sincerity in his voice was enough to dissolve any remains of any bitter feelings towards the past.

She knew she shouldn't open up the history of the past – should not make him feel even more guilty, now that she knew he even knew what the emotion felt like.

It was all behind them now – that chapter was now closed in her heart. The memories would no longer scorn her, or leave any feeling of bitterness.

After all, wasn't love about ultimate sacrifice and forgiveness? And she could finally forgive completely. She finally had the ultimate closure.

She turned to look up at him, giving him one of his own trademark grins. She moved upwards, kissing his forehead - his eyes never breaking contact with the only being could shake him to his core. She was glowing after their lovemaking, and after his confession which was torn from his gut, she looked…different. And simply breathtaking.

She was now ready to finally say goodbye to the past and its memories.

"Ready for round two?" she purred, crawling on top of him, his eyes widening slightly at her unexpected gesture.

It was her turn.

_And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

* * *

** FIN**

**A/N:** I wonder if I made it obvious that I didn't want her to comment on his apology because she reached closure and she didn't want to dig up the past, knowing he felt guilty enough..so that's why, if anyone was thinking what the point of that was since I'm not sure if its obvious.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I meant what I said - if a muse strikes me with a vision of how to make this fic (and especially the lemon) better, I will definitely do that. Practice makes perfect right? Hopefully hehe.

Please review:)


End file.
